


Shattered Glass

by Chiyokokai



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slow Burn, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyokokai/pseuds/Chiyokokai
Summary: Johanna is a witch and a hybrid that lives in Fortuna and has worked on jobs with Nero in the past.  But when an injured Vergil falls into her lap, what will it take to heal him, and find out who was behind it?
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

##  **Chapter One**

  
  
  


It was a fairly calm day in Fortuna, well calm to any _normal_ person going through it...for the rest however…

“Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIIIIT!” growled a figure as they bolted through the industrial district, and skidded to a stop to bolt around a corner. They wore a loose fitting black zip up sweater, over a dark violet tank top, a black pair of jeans, black combat style knee high boots, black leather fingerless gloves that had the back of the hand and the wrist exposed, and a black mask covering the lower half of their face. They looked around with silver eyes that seemed to have some sort of fire-like violet glow coming from them, fair skin, and tufts of silver-blue hair peeked out from under the hoodie of their sweater. They brought their wrists together as they ran and as they pulled them apart in an arc, they now held a crystal looking, jagged, blood red sword in their right hand. They growled as leapt at a group of lesser demons, and sliced through a Fury that appeared in the group.

“SHIT!” they growled as their sword connected with nothing, and spun around as the Fury teleported behind them. They held up their left hand as three of their fingers glowed, and tossed 3 violet orbs of light towards the Fury. The orbs puffed out before they reached their target as the Fury was cloven in two from behind, and they looked up to see a silver-haired man with a massive sword as the demon crumbled to ash. They glared at them as they turned to slice through the other demons, but stopped when another man with silver hair landed in the middle of them and decimated them.

“Son of a…” they growled as their sword crumbled to dust before it disappeared and the glow disappeared from their eyes. They reached up to pull down their mask, and glared at the two men.

“I had it handled!” they growled. “But...thanks…”

“You’re welcome. Name’s Dan-”

“Dante and Verigl. Sons of Sparda.” they said and pulled down their hood to show their buzzed silver and blue hair with long bangs. “I’ve worked with Nero and Lady a few times.’ They undid their sweater, knelt down and took out some bandages out of one of the pockets.

“I see, and _your_ name?” said Vergil as he narrowed his eyes at her and sheathed Yomato. 

“Anya.” they said as they pulled off their sweater to wrap a bandage around a wound on their left arm. “A-N-J-A.”

“And a pretty lady at that.” said Dante as he looked her over and smirked. She glared at him and frowned as she pulled the end of the bandage taught with her teeth. She tucked the end in, and quickly pulled her sweater back on.

“Eyes up here, asshat.” she said as she glared at him. “‘Sides, you’re old enough to be my dad.” Vergil’s lip twitched as he smirked and turned away from them as Dante just stared at her.

“I’m not joking on that. Nero is older than me.” said Anja as she pulled out her phone and brought it up to her ear. “Edvin, targets found and killed and I-Jo says pick up a thing from Kyrie?” She fumbled with putting her bandages back in her pocket and balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder.

“Well tell Jo I picked up a few stragglers.” she said as she smirked and looked at Dante and Vergil. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Be right there.” She hung up her phone, slid it into her pocket and pulled her mask back on.

“Try to keep up.” she said and bolted past the two.

  
  
  


* * *

Anja laughed as she walked into a small house and smiled at Nero as he followed her with Dante and Vergil.

“Jo!” she called. “I brought company!”

“I’m in the back!” came a shout from the back of the house, and Anja and Nero kicked off their boots.

“Boots. Off.” said Anja as she looked at Dante and Vergil. Dante nodded as he quickly took off his boots while Vergil glared at her. Dante glanced at him, and Vergil took his boots off as well. The group walked into the kitchen and saw a tall woman at the counter. She had short red hair, grey eyes, fair skin, and wore a black sweater that hung off one shoulder, black jeans, and some purple socks.

“Ah, Nero!” she said as she smiled. “Did you get the things I asked for?” She turned to them and then froze as she saw Dante and Vergil.

“Yeah, and I’m here to pick up the goodies Kyrie wanted.” said Nero as he held out a small bag, and she looked at it.

“Goodies...right.” she said and slid a container over to him as she added. “For _her_.”

“Wait, ‘Jo’...as in the Jo you told me about that supplies you and Lady when she’s here?” asked Dante as he looked from Nero to her.

“Johanna Hanssen.” said Jo as she smiled at him. “Jo for short. Potion maker, food provider and occasional demon ass kicker.”

“A witch?” asked Vergil as he arched an eyebrow at her. 

“Yea.” said Anja as she crossed her arms and glared at him. “We _all_ are. What of it?”

“Anja, _enough_.” said Jo as she glared at Anja and crossed her arms as well.

“Fine.” said Anja as she frowned and walked past them out of the room.

“Sorry about that, teens and all…” grumbled Jo as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Your kid or..?” asked Dante and she laughed.

“Fuck no. Anja and Edvin are my siblings.” she answered as she nodded behind them. Dante and Vergil turned their heads to see a tall teen boy with brown hair, the same silver eyes, and fair skin. He wore a simple grey hoodie, some black baggy jeans, and some grey socks.

“Uhh...hi?” he said as he looked around the room and held out a folder to Nero. Nero took the folder and began looking through it.

“Some more sightings by the old hospital.” said Edvin. “Unless Anja found anything, still no location of any open gates.”

“Didn’t see any gates while we were there.” said Dante.

“Anywho. If you all are gonna be hanging around...it’s about to be dinner time…” said Jo as she glanced at the oven.

“We wouldn’t want to-” started Dante.

“You’re Nero’s family. That makes you automatically welcome here.” said Jo as she looked at Dante and Vergil. “Anyway, lasagna should be ready soon. If you two drink, you’ll be disappointed to know I hate beer.” She smirked as she saw the corner of Vergil’s mouth twitch in a smirk and gestured towards a side door.

“Garage has a fridge with vodka, some coolers, and such.” she said. “If by some miracle you find beer in there, then blame Nero.”

“Hey!” snapped Nero as he opened the door and she smiled. Edvin headed out of the kitchen, while Nero and Dante headed to the garage, which left Jo alone with Vergil. 

“Thank you.” said Vergil as he looked at her, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

“For..?” she asked and he sighed.

“For...watching over Nero…” he said and looked away.

“Not a problem. We kinda ran into each other on a hunt, literally.” she said as she shrugged. “He’s a good kid-maybe needs a kick in the ass when it comes to Kyrie, but still.” Vergil looked back at her and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“He puts her on a pedestal. She’s a great gal, I’m not saying otherwise. I’m just not fond of putting people on a damn pedestal.” she said. “People have their faults, and it’s best to accept that...I guess.” She sighed and then shrugged as she glanced at the oven, then looked back at him.

“So, hungry?” she asked as she smiled and he gave a curt nod.

  
  
  
  


**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two

##  **Chapter Two**

  
  
  
  


Jo stared at the group that had just burst into her house and blinked. Nero, Dante, and Anya stood in the front door, bloody and bruised, Nero and Anja showing worse for wear. But her eyes went wide when they fell onto who Dante was carrying in his arms. Vergil was barely conscious, and was sporting a large wound in his chest.

“Upstairs, first room on the right.” she said and looked to Anja and Nero. “If you’re capable, I need the first aid kit, clean towels, and hot water. Edvin has just let for the library to get some tomes.” Nero looked at Anja and she nodded at him.

“And Anja.  _ Both _ first aid kits.” said Jo as she rushed upstairs.

* * *

“What in the flying fuck did this to him?” gasped Jo as she rolled up her sleeves and looked over Vergil. Dante had laid him on the bed and she moved to begin to undo his jacket.

‘We ran into this bitch who punched a hole through him...and his healing seems to be affected...as well as my arm.” said Dante and she glanced at his arm. She looked up as Anja and Nero walked in with supplies, and set them down on a table beside the bed. She finished slowly pulling off Vergil’s jacket and his shirt soon followed. She ran her hands along the wound, and frowned as she concentrated.

“Poison…” she said and growled. “Dante, sit down in that chair. You might be poisoned as well, so I’ll have to check all your wounds. But first the most dire.” She placed one hand over Vergil’s heart, as Anja stepped forward and uncorked some bottles in a kit on the table. She grabbed each, one at a time, to dump over the wound, and began muttering something. The first bottle had a green-brown liquid in it, the second had some sort of dried red herb, and the last looked like a bottle of some glittery pale lavender liquid. She placed her other hand over the wound as her eyes began to glow with the same eerie violet that Anja’s eyes had glowed, and then the glow spread from her eyes, to the rest of her body. Her lips moved rapidly as she winced, and she shifted so she was now sitting on the bed..

“We didn’t even sense her...or smell her even…” muttered Dante. “I..I’ve never seen something do  _ this _ …” Anja smiled at him as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his uninjured arm.

“Jo will help.” she said. “Don’t worry.” They all watched as Jo continued to mutter things, occasionally sprinkling more of the vials onto Vergil, and the violet glow turned to a light and light almost white colour. She frowned as scales appeared on her face, her teeth sharpening to points, and her fingers became claws as she continued. The white glow vanished as she winced and a very faint green glow appeared to seep from her instead. She bit down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood, smeared the blood onto her fingers, and sketched a series of runes onto Vergil’s chest. She clapped her hands over the runes, and pressed her hands on his chest. The glow flashed as it spread to him, and his wound began to stitch itself together. She kept her chanting up until the wound had closed and was now healing. She breathed a sigh of relief as she returned to normal, and the glow disappeared. She brushed his hair out of his face, and smiled at him.

“He’s out, but he’ll live.” she said and looked up at Dante.

“I need to know who you faced…” she said. “But first, I shall take care of your wounds.” Dante just nodded his head as he stared at Vergil and looked up at her. She got off of the bed, and went over to Dante as he took off his jacket so she could look at his arm.

“Similar, yes...they must’ve just grazed you, and used full power on Vergil.” she mumbled as she trailed her hands over the wound on his bicep. Her hands glowed a faint purple and she mumbled something as his wound quickly closed up. She looked at Nero and Anja and they both raised their hands in a defensive gesture as they shook their heads.

“She didn’t get us.” said Anja. “We fell behind…”

“‘She’?” asked Jo as the glow faded again, and she smiled at Dante as she patted his now healed arm.

“Yeah. Def a witch, but I’ve never seen her before.” said Anja.

“Do you think its possible she’s behind the demon sightings?” asked Nero as he glanced at Vergil.

“That is a good question, for another time…” said Jo as she wobbled on her feet, but caught herself before she fell. “I need to rest.” She walked over to the chair that she had told Dante to sit down in, and curled up on it. Anja grabbed a blanket from a trunk at the foot of the bed, and draped it over Jo.

“If you need anything else, we’ll be downstairs.” she said and Jo nodded. She turned to Dante, who was still staring at Vergil, and sighed.

“Come downstairs. I’ll answer any questions you might have.” said Anja and she ushered them out of the room as Jo drifted off to sleep.

  
  


* * *

Vergil groaned as he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt hands on him, a warm sensation across his chest almost like something was humming, and then stillness and quiet. He slowly opened his eyes and brought his hand to his face to rub his eyes. He frowned as his eyes went wide and he quickly sat up in the bed. He winced as he clutched his head, a headache forming, and looked around the room. He saw Yamato next to him on the bed, and his jacket and shirt folded but mangled beside it. He then sensed movement and looked right at Jo as she shifted on the chair, still asleep. He looked down at his chest to see a scar, and the runes written in blood. He rubbed his fingers over the runes, brought them to his nose to sniff it, and then licked it.

“Seeped in magic...and some demon…” he mumbled and looked back to Jo. He noticed the dry blood on her lip and on her hands, and slowly got off of the bed. He looked over his shirt and jacket, and frowned. The shirt was a complete loss, but the jacket just needed to be cleaned. He took another look around the room and saw a pale blue button-up dress shirt hanging on a hanger on the back of the door. He walked over to the door, grabbed it, and opened the door. He gave one glance back at Jo, and headed out in the hall to look for a bathroom.

  
  


* * *

“Glad you’re awake.” said Dante as Vergil walked into the kitchen, and pointed at a plate of food on the island counter.

“You probably have a ton of questions as well…” said Anja from her perch on the counter by the sink. 

“Yes, and the first, where is-”

“Nero went home to check up on Kyrie.” interrupted Anja.

“Alright..the last thing I remember is a sensation of hands on me…” he said. “When I awoke, I saw runes in blood on my chest, and a scar that was fading. What happened?”

“Jo healed you. And Dante.” said Anja. “She extracted the poison, and cleansed it. But it took her tapping into the demon blood in our family, and….” Anja fell silent as she clenched her fists and frowned.

“She...she had to also tap into her life force to heal it.” she said. “The green glow was the giveaway.”   
“I..her life force?!” snapped Dante. “You didn’t specify _that_ before!” Vergil stared at her with his eyes wide, and glanced towards the ceiling.

“She  _ should _ recover, but she will be weaker for a while...I’ve not seen her have to do that since she healed Edvin years ago.” she continued. 

“You said demon blood?” asked Vergil. “You had said you were witches, so I sensed the magicks, but demonic..?”   
“Our grandfather on our dad’s side, was a demon.” said Anja. “Witches on mom’s side. Demonic influence on dad’s side.” She then smiled and slowly chuckled.

“She’s gonna kill me for telling you, though.” she said and sighed. “She hates having people feel indebted to her...but I think you need to know.” 

“Nero wasn’t kidding when he said she was a powerful witch.” said Dante as he smirked and crossed his arms.

“She taught me everything I know.” said Anja as she grinned and looked at Vergil, who seemed lost in thought.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Vergil sat on the chair in the bedroom in silence and looked at Jo. He had moved her to the bed to rest and covered her in the blankets. He had looked around the room to try and find anything that told him more of her, but found it very barren. Not her actual room, he suspected, and maybe her’s was elsewhere in the house. He looked towards the window and watched the sunrise, until he heard her shift in the bed. 

“Hmmm…?” mumbled Jo as she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around at the bed and then looked at Vergil.

“Ah..! Are you feeling better?” she asked and smiled at him as she moved her bangs out of her eyes. 

“ _ You _ are concerned for  _ my _ well-being…?” he asked as he stood up. “Your sister told me you used your life force to heal me…” She blushed a bit at that and looked at her lap as she balled the blankets into her fists.

“I told Anja not to say anything about that…” she grumbled and slowly looked back at him. She looked very tired still, the bags under her eyes making it look like she hadn’t slept in days, and her cheeks a little sunken. 

“Did you move me or…?” she asked. Vergil blinked and looked away from her as the tips of his ears turned pink.

“Yes, it was the least I could do.” he answered. She blinked as she stared at him for a bit and then giggled. 

“You’re pretty handsome when you’re flustered.” she said. He glared at her before he turned away and crossed his arms as he grumbled.

“Thank you for healing me.” he said. “Normally I would have no issue with healing but…”

“It was a witch who specializes in poisons. I know of no witch like that here, but regardless, it’s worth investigating.” she said and frowned. 

“And you are also not everything you seem..” he said as he turned back to her. 

“Hmm?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. “If you mean me not being human? No. I  _ am _ a witch. And our grandfather was a demon.” She smiled as she moved on the bed and swung her legs over the edge to get off. She slowly stood up and then immediately wavered. Vergil moved with lightning speed and caught her before she fell. She made a small eep of surprise and looked up at him as her cheeks flushed red. He guided her to sit back down and she looked away from him.

“You...you don’t need to feel like you owe me anything…” she said.

“Your sister said you didn’t like people feeling indebted to you.” he said as he let go of her and stepped back. “..You should rest.”

“I’ve had enough sleep.” she said, simply.

“But you are clearly exhausted.” he said as he crossed his arms.

“I’m not tired.” she said and shrugged.

“You are incredibly stubborn.” he said as he frowned. She grinned up at him and nodded.

“...Wait here.” he said and left the room.

* * *

Vergil returned a few minutes later with a plate of left-over lasagna and found her stumbling her way down the hall towards another room. 

“I told you to wait.” he said as he frowned and glared at her. She looked at him over her shoulder and grinned as she reached for the door in front of her.

“That’s the guest room. I wanted to go to my room.” she said as she opened the door.

“And you couldn’t just wait?” he asked.

“Nope!” she said as she stumbled into her room. He sighed as he grabbed her by the waist, and helped guide her towards her bed, while balancing the plate of food in his other hand. He looked around the room, placed the plate on her desk, and then helped her sit on her bed. She had a large dark cherry oak four poster bed, with deep violet blankets, and lilac sheets. A dark cherry oak desk, with a chair made of the same wood, two dark cherry oak night tables on either side of her bed, a closet with a simple mirror on it by the door, and a window seat with violet curtains and cushions on it. He went over to the desk, grabbed the plate with a fork, went back to her and handed it to her.

“Thank you.” she said as she blushed and he sat down in the chair at her desk. “Are you my chaperone now?” She smirked as she looked him over and began to eat.

“Hardly.” he said as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

“Good, because at 30, I hardly need one.” she said and swallowed her next bite of food. “But I can’t complain if he’s as handsome as you.” He blinked as he looked her over and then smirked.

“I’d have half a mind to return the flirtations, if you weren’t at the point of exhaustion.” he said and stood up. He walked over to her, leaned over her, and wiped some sauce from her bottom lip. He licked the sauce off of his finger and stepped back. She stared at him as her face turned even redder, and then looked at her plate.

“I...umm...I..” she stammered. He sat back down and the two sat in silence while she ate.

  
  
  
  


**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three

##  **Chapter Three**

  
  


It had been about a month, with no leads on the witch, and Dante and Vergil continuing to travel between Redgrave and Fortuna. Jo, Vergil and Edvin stood in Jo’s kitchen, and Jo was glaring at a map of Fortuna on the kitchen island counter. Jo slammed her hands onto the counter and growled as her eyes flashed violet.

“If I had something more than the poison, I’d be able to properly track ‘em, but fucking hell!” she said. “Anything, a weapon, blood, a piece of clothing. Jesus fucking christ…” 

“I’ve searched for any family records and there’s nothing from the coven here. Nobody knows.” said Edvin. “And they  _ know _ not to cross us or our friends.” Vergil looked from Edvin to Jo and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“The coven leader respects me. Also I helped purge some demons from their place.” said Jo as she continued to stare at the map. “Ugh..” She threw her hands up in defeat, and headed out of the kitchen. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at Edvin.

“Go check on Kyrie.” she said. “I have a gut feeling this bitch might go after her.” He nodded as he headed over to the front door and slipped on his shoes. He waved and headed out of the house. Vergil walked into the hall and looked from the closed front door, to Jo and back.

“I want to check you over. Make sure there’s no lingering after effects.” she said as she crossed her arms. He smirked a bit and she blushed as she glared at him. She then grumbled and began to stomp up the stairs.

* * *

Jo ground some herbs and crystal with her mortar and pestle and poured it into a wooden bowl. She stood in her room, and worked at her desk, while Vergil sat on her bed. He had removed his shirt and jacket, leaving him shirtless, and his scar had vanished. She mixed the powder with a gold coloured liquid and walked over to him with the bowl. She dipped her fingers into the paste, and moved her hands towards Vergil’s chest, but he leaned away from her as he stared at the paste.

“Vergil...if I wanted to cause you harm I wouldn’t have saved your ass in the first fucking place.” she said as she frowned.

“Fair point.” he said as he sat straight and she began to trace runes over his chest. She set the bowl down on the bed beside him and placed her hand over his chest, where the wound had been. Her eyes glowed a pale violet as her hand began to glow as well, and she muttered something. His chest glowed around her hand and she pulled her hand back. The runes glowed, and they turned into little orbs as they lifted off of his skin. She took another bowl that she had set down beside him, gestured with her hand, and the orbs floated into the bowl. The glowing stopped and orbs turned into liquid in the bowl. She picked up the other bowl, and carried them over to her desk. She reached for another vial with a silver liquid in it as Vergil got up to look over her shoulder, and poured a bit of it into the bowl. The gold liquid turned a black, and then suddenly became clear.

“What does that mean?” asked Vergil, which caused her to jump.

“Don’t do that!” she yelped as she looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, and looked back at the bowl. “It seems to be the last of any residual poisons have been completely removed.” She set the bowls down on the desk, picked up a damp cloth, turned to him and began to clean off the remainder of the paste from his chest. He moved so she now had her back pressed against the desk, and his arms caged her in, as he watched her. She stopped as she looked up at him and swallowed.

“Why help me?” he asked. “Surely Nero told you-”

“Yes..he did.” she answered. “I know about the Qliphoth tree. About Urizen...Vergil I’ve helped you before...well a part of you.” He arched his eyebrow at her in confusion and she smirked. 

“Nero swung by with V to grab supplies.” she said. “Regardless, you are Nero’s father. And I will not turn away an injured party if I can save them.” She pulled her hand away as she frowned and averted her gaze.

“It’s also how I know this is some potent poison that I’m dealing with, and strong magicks.” she said as she looked up at him, and gave him a half smile. “If it can critically injure the ‘Demon King’, then ...yeah.” Vergil frowned as he stepped away from her and crossed his arms as he turned his back to her.

“Are we done?” he asked.

“Vergil I’m sorry if I-” she said but immediately stopped and went very still as her eyes went wide. 

“There is no need for-” he said as he faced her and then stopped. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes had become a glowing violet, and her sclera were slowly turning black as she began to growl.

“Something broke one of my wards.” she growled as she tossed the cloth towards the desk and rushed to the window. She pushed it open and stared out at the skyline. Vergil quickly pulled his clothes back on, and walked up behind her as she hopped onto the window seat. 

“Try to keep up.” she said as she leapt from the window and her body glowed a bright violet. Vergil watched as she landed and stared at her with wide eyes as she shifted into a large black panther. She looked back at him, her eyes still violet, and he lept down after her. She then faced forward and rushed off with him hot on her trail as he shifted to his demon form.

  
  
  


* * *

Jo roared as she landed in the middle of a group of demons, and shifted to human, all except her arms. Both her arms had silver scales on the elbows, trailing over the biceps and up to her shoulders where it faded to normal skin. Her hands were massive metallic looking things, with the fingers being large claws that radiated violet demonfire. Vergil landed behind her as she swiped at the group of demons and turned them to dust.

“Interesting …” said Vergil as he unsheathed Yamato and she glanced at him.

“Sin.” she said as she pointed with one giant claw towards a group of floating Sins. “A lot of them. But I also sense someone beyond them...in that ruined building.” Vergil followed her gaze and looked towards a ruined 2 story house that was down the street from them. They quickly destroyed the Sins, and then walked over to the house. Jo looked around the front yard and lifted up a giant slab of a stone wall that was blocking the front door. Vergil’s eyebrows arched as he watched her pick it up like it was nothing, and carefully put it back down so as to not make any noise. He went to step into the house, but she brought her hand up to stop him.

“I am fully capable of-” he began but she glared at him.

“And I’m literally built to be a shield.” she said, and walked past him into the house. They looked around the front of the house, and then heard a noise from above them. There was an explosion and they leapt out of the way as a being leapt at them. Jo landed in front of Vergil and blocked a second attack with her arms as she growled. The dust settled a bit and they looked up to see a very pale woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a form fitting black knee length dress, below the knee black boots, black fingerless gloves, and held a giant scythe. The woman glared at Vergil as she brought her scythe back and swung at them, but Jo blocked it.

“Why do you defend  _ him?! _ ” growled the woman. “Are you his bitch?” Jo growled as she looked over the woman and then the woman leapt at them again, aiming directly for Vergil. Jo blocked her attack and she growled at her as she flung her back. Jo leapt at her and forced her to slam into the far wall, hard. Vergil watched as the two women fought, further destroying the house, and noted how the black haired woman’s main target seemed to be him. Every time she would get even remotely close to him, Jo would grab her leg or limb and slam her into the wall or ground. 

“Damn you!” screamed the woman and Jo jumped back from her as the woman lunged at her. Vergil and Jo looked towards her and saw her scythe was now dripping with a green liquid.

“So it  _ is _ you that created that poison!” yelled Jo and she looked right at Vergil. The woman grinned as she leapt at him and he easily blocked her with his Yamato. He knocked her back, unsheathed his sword, and blocked a second attack from her.

“Vergil!” screamed Jo as he disarmed the woman and Jo leapt in between them in time to grab a dagger she had hidden from him until the last minute. Her momentum caused her to slam into the wall and she winced as the dagger bit into her skin. Vergil frowned as he sliced the woman in half, and she simply turned to black smoke.

“A decoy?” he muttered and sheathed his sword once the smoke dissipated. He looked over at Jo as she shifted back to human in a violet glow of demonfire and walked over to her. 

“I was more than capable of-” he said as he knelt down in front of her and she just held up the dagger by the hilt.

“It was a deflection to poison you again.” she said as he looked over the dagger and saw the blade was caked in something green. She slowly stood up and pulled a cloth out of her pocket.

“I thought that was her intention with the way she was acting towards you.” she said as she wrapped the blade in the cloth and put it in her back pocket. She then looked at her hand as the wound slowly healed and inspected it for any poison. Vergil sighed as he rested his sword against the wall, and then took her hand into his.

“I can-” she began but fell silent when he glanced at her, and blushed. He inspected her hand, keeping his touch gentle, and when he was satisfied, he let go of her hand. 

“Thank you.” she mumbled as she kept her gaze averted. 

“She tripped your ward?” he asked as he picked his sword back up and looked around. When she didn’t answer him, her looked at her to see her staring at her hand, and raised an eyebrow.

“Jo?” he asked.

“Hmm? Oh right, wards.” she said as she turned redder and cleared her throat. She walked out of the house and headed down the street a little bit until she came to a stop, with Vergil right behind her. She raised her hand as it began to glow violet and she muttered a few words as she brought up her other hand. She made some gestures in the air and Vergil watched as a small point of violet light appeared in front of her. It slowly changed to a rhombus shape and looked like it was made of glowing glass. She thrust her hand forward and it shattered in a burst of light. The particles slowly fell to the ground and vanished as the glowing in her hand stopped. She turned around and yelped as she jumped back because Vergil was right behind her.

“God dammit...the ward’s been replaced.” she said and gestured towards where it had vanished.

“And is there a point to where you place them?” he asked as he looked up at her.

“I place them along the ley lines that connect to my home.” she said and shrugged. “Makes it so I can keep tabs on this section of the city at least.”

“And what exactly triggers them?” he asked as she began to walk down the street and he fell in step beside her.

“Demons.” she answered and shrugged. “But this wasn’t triggered, that one was  _ broken _ . And that takes another powerful witch to break a ward.” 

“Hmm..and what of the coven here?” he asked.

“They know my signature, so would know not to tamper with it.” she answered as she stopped again and held out her hand. “Watch.” She smiled as a small orb of violet light formed in her outstretched palm and she tipped her hand over to let it fall onto the ground. It landed like a droplet of water and instantly thin beams of the same light went down the street in multiple directions. Vergil looked around and then looked at her.

“Because it has my signature, my essence if you will, I can feel it when it's tripped. It feels like a smack.” she said. “Not too hard, just a light one. But when it's broken, it’s as if a glass shattered in my hand.” She smiled at him and continued to walk down the street.

“But anyway, back home.” she said. “I’m fucking hungry, and you’re more than welcome to stay for dinner.” She glanced back at him and saw the smile he gave as he continued to follow her.

  
  


* * *

Jo hummed to herself as she stood in the kitchen making dinner, and looked up to see Anja walk in. Anja looked towards the chair where Vergil’s coat was hanging on the back of, and raised an eyebrow at Jo.

“So where’s silent and broody?” she asked and Jo gestured upstairs.

“Asked where the bathroom was, why?” she asked. Anja leaned over the island as she crossed her arms and grinned at Jo with a shit-eating grin.

“What’s with the look? What are you planning, Anja?” said Jo as she narrowed her eyes and stopped chopping up some veggies. 

“I’m not planning anything.” she said and giggled. “I just can tell when my dear  _ dear _ sister is interested in someone.” Jo’s eyes went wide and she turned very red as she swallowed.

“ _ Very _ interested in someone.” said Anja. “You like him. Not seen you act like this for a damn long time.” She continued to grin at Jo as she moved to sit down and steepled her fingers together.

“I..I...fuck you.” stammered Jo as she turned redder.

“Don’t you dare try to deny it.” said Anja. “Your emotions are all over your face. I bet you’d just love to-”

“Anja..I will carve out your tongue to use in the next batch of potions, if you finish that sentence.” said Jo as she began to chop up the veggies again. Anja frowned as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Never let me have any fun…” she grumbled and Jo glared at her.

“Fine. Yes I’m  _ interested _ in him.” said Jo as she went to add the veggies to a pan on the stove. “And  _ no _ before you even fucking open your mouth, I don’t want your  _ help _ with that.” Anja frowned as she crossed her arms and glared at her. 

“But that’s not fun…!” she whined and threw her arms up in defeat. “Fine.”

“Now shut the flying fuck up about it.” said Jo as she reached for different spices and herbs to add.

“Yeah yeah-oh shit…” said Anja as she looked up to see Vergil back in the kitchen and almost fell off her chair. “Umm. hi...how long have you been back here?” He glanced at her, his arms crossed, and looked at Jo’s back.

“Long enough.” he said, and Jo froze as the blush returned to her face. 

“Annnd that’s my queue to exit!” said Anja as she jumped up from the chair and bolted from the kitchen.

“God damn fucking bitch..” mumbled Jo and she sighed as she turned to face Vergil. He looked her over, from bottom to top, and then the corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smirk. 

“I...dammit..” she said and clenched her jaw as she crossed her arms.

“‘Interested in him?’” asked Vergil as he raised an eyebrow at her. She uncrossed her arms as she walked over to him, placed her hands on his chest and swallowed as she looked up at him. She then gave him a look of determination and pushed him back against the wall. She pressed herself against him as his hands moved to grip her hips and smiled at him.

“Very interested.” she said as she leaned up and kissed him. He growled as he returned the kiss and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him and he moved one of his hands to the back of her head to run his fingers through her hair. She moaned into the kiss as he squeezed her hip and whined when he broke it suddenly.

“Someone’s coming.” he said as he glanced towards the doorway, and she quickly stepped back. She cleared her throat and fixed her clothes as she looked over at him. She then smiled, turned her back to him as she noticed the blush on his cheeks and continued to prepare dinner.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter Four

##  **Chapter Four**

  
  


Jo frowned as she stood in her garage and held a silver pendant over a map that was laid out on a work table. She held the dagger in her other hand and stared down at the map.

“Any luck?” She jumped, dropping the dagger, and spun around to see Vergil.

“Jesus fucking christ…” she said as he reached down to pick the dagger up and handed it to her. She took the dagger back, turned back to the map, and placed the dagger and pendant on the table.

“Not really. Even the ash from the decoy hasn’t helped…She must be warding herself from scrying at the very least.” she said as she looked at him and crossed her arms. “She’s clearly after you, so we have that at least.” He nodded as he crossed his arms and thought.

“And well....with the Qliphoth...a lot of people died.” she added and he glanced at her. “So a revenge angle is very possible..I just..” She sighed and gestured towards him with an open hand.

“I hope you can make peace with that.” she said. “That you can make peace with the fact that there  _ will _ be people coming for you, for possible revenge. Not just a chance at power for defeating the ‘demon king’, but for revenge in killing family or loved ones.”

“And knowing that, you still offer your help?” asked Vergil as he frowned. Jo’s eyes went wide and she placed her hand on his arm.

“Of course!” she said as her eyebrows scrunched up in concern. “You’re trying to repair what you can by doing jobs with Devil May Cry, and fixing what you can. That is worth something, at the very least, Vergil.” He seemed to relax his stance a bit and gave her a half smile.

“But it doesn’t mean I am just blindly forgiving it. That is not my place.” she said. “I did not lose anyone..but Edvin  _ was _ injured by the roots, and..” She frowned as she lowered her hand and averted her gaze.

“I can’t blame her for wanting vengeance if she lost someone...fucking hell, I might do the same.” she said and looked back up at him. “The important thing is, isolating the  _ why _ of your path up until now, and figuring out  _ how _ to address it.”

“Oh?” he asked as he arched his eyebrow at her. “And if you mean to talk to me like some shrink-” She stopped him with a glare and he frowned.

“As cliche as that is, Vergil, talking about the bullshit in one’s life,  _ can _ help.” she said as she patted his arm, walked past him and out of the garage. He followed her out of the garage, into the house, and upstairs, where she stopped in the middle of the hallway. She looked around for something and then grumbled when she couldn’t find it.

“Fucking Anja must’ve swiped the stool again…” she said as she put her hands on her hips and looked up at the door to the attic. He looked up as well, then back down at her, and smirked.

“Too short?” he teased and she glared at him.

“It’s  _ just _ out of my reach, you ass.” she said as he reached up and pulled down the string to bring the door down. He pulled the steps down and stepped aside as he gestured with his hand.

“Ladies first.” he said and she rolled her eyes as she walked up the steps. She reached the top, flipped a switch, and the single light in the attic turned on. Vergil reached the top after her and his eyes went wide as he looked around the room. There were paintings everywhere. Some half finished, some framed, and in the corner was an easel with a half finished painting on it of a single blue flower against a black background. Jo smiled as she stood in front of the easel and looked it over, before she reached for the painter’s palette. Vergil watched as she grabbed a brush, dipped it into some of the paint, and added some more detail to the painting. 

“You painted these?” he asked as he gestured around the room.

“Yeah..but I’m not very good.” she said as she averted her gaze and shrugged.

“I respectfully disagree.” he said as he looked over the one she was working on and moved to stand beside her. “Your skill is apparent, but of course one can always hope for improvement.” She blushed as she looked up at him and then looked away, embarrassed. 

“Thank you.” she said as she put the palette and brush down, and turned to him. She placed her hands on his chest, and moved them up to drape her arms around his neck. He moved his hands to her hips and gave them a squeeze as she kissed him. He returned the kiss and kissed her forehead as she pulled away. 

“I..” she said and chewed her bottom lip as she looked at him.

“Speak your mind.” he said. 

“What...what do you want out of this? Of well..us?” she asked as her eyebrows scrunched together in worry. He raised his eyebrows at her and then frowned.

“I have no desire to be a father again, if that is what you are inferring.” he said.

“Oh god no.” she said as she gave him a disgusted look. “No, no kids. Fuck that. Fuck no.” She cringed and shook her head, before looking back at him.

“I mean...an actual relationship? A quick fuck? A just sex situation..?” she asked and he stared at her, in surprise.

“I…” he said and frowned as he dropped his hands. “..I’m unsure.”

“That’s fair.” she said. “I..Vergil have you had an actual relationship before?”

“Clearly, I have a son after all.” he said.

“That’s not what I meant..” she said and sighed. “Did you love her or..?”

“No.” he answered, simply.

“So then no to having an actual relationship?” she asked and he sighed. 

“I have not.” he answered and crossed his arms as he stepped back from her. “Are we done with the incessant questions?” She frowned as she nodded and sighed.

“My intentions with all this, is an actual relationship.” she said as she shrugged. “I understand if that’s something you’re not ready for or even want..” She twirled her hand around in a dismissive gesture and gave an exasperated sigh.

“Never mind, I just-”

“Jo! Edvin found out something!” called Anja from downstairs.

“Another time, perhaps.” said Vergil and he gestured for her to head downstairs first. She nodded and walked down the steps, with him behind her.

  
  
  


* * *

Jo, Anja, Edvin, Vergil, Dante, and Nero stood in Jo’s kitchen and looked at the notes Edvin had laid out on the kitchen island, while Nico stood in the doorway to the garage so she could still smoke. 

“Her name is Aleka, and she was a part of the coven here.” said Edvin as he pointed at some photos he took.

“‘Was’?” asked Dante and Nero.

“Yeah, kicked out for some reason or another. They didn’t specify.” answered Edvin.

“Usually involves high crimes against the coven. Like trying to overthrow the leader.” said Jo as she looked through the notes.

“Right. Anyway, she specialized in potion making, so it would make sense to turn that to poisons eventually...but she wasn’t very powerful-at least that’s what the coven said.” said Edvin as he shrugged.

“How did you find all this out?” asked Vergil as he brought his hand to his chin in thought.

“I’m great with computers and getting into things people don’t want me too.” answered Edvin as he grinned.

“Edvin specializes in subterfuge. So information gathering, be it via scouting, hacking, or going in himself, are all right up his alley.” said Anja. “I prefer to slash and dash.”

“So you have demonic powers as well?” asked Dante.

“I’ve been on the receiving end of them, so I can say a yes to that.” said Nero as he laughed.

“Hey! Not my fault you attacked Anja outta the blue.” said Edvin as he stuck his tongue out at Nero. “I happen to  _ like _ my shadows.” 

“Hey hey. I didn’t know you all yet!” said Nero as he put his hands up defensively.

“Fair, fair.” said Edvin as he grinned and Nero grinned back. “Anyway, Aleka had family in Red Grave and they were confirmed among the casualties to the Qliphoth Tree. A mother, and a younger sister.” Jo glanced at Vergil as she frowned, and everyone glanced at him as well.

“So it makes sense why she’d go after Verge.” said Dante.

“It’s like I said, there  _ will _ be people that come for you, Vergil.” said Jo as she gestured towards the documents. “And not just demons wanting to usurp the ‘Demon King’.” He frowned as he looked at her and then back at the documents. 

“I understand that, and accept the consequences of my actions.” he said. “If I did not intend to make amends for what I did, I would not be standing here.” Jo smiled at him as she placed her hand on his arm and he looked down at her hand before he looked at her. She blushed a bit and pulled her hand away, as he looked away.

“Alright there Romeo.” said Anja as she grinned.

“More like lovebirds.” said Edvin as he looked between the two.

“Listen here you two, don’t you even-” started Jo.

“Wait, what’s going on?” interrupted Nero as he looked at Edvin and Anja, and then over to Vergil and Jo.

“Oh are you two sweet on each other?” said Nico as she poked her head in from the doorway to the garage.

“Nico! Smoke  _ outside _ !” snapped Jo as she turned very red and Nico grinned as she turned her back to them again.

“That true?” asked Nero as he looked between Jo and Vergil.

“My personal matters are none of anyone’s business but my own and the parties involved.” said Vergil, his cheeks a bit pink.

“There’s your answer.” said Dante as he chuckled.

“Also the blush says a ton.” said Anja.

“Well, if it’s true, I’m happy for you both.” said Nero as he smiled. “Jo’s good people, and I trust her with my life.” Jo and Vergil both looked at Nero and then looked at each other and smiled. Anja grinned wide as she leaned towards Dante as he held out his fist to her, and fist bumped him.

“Well, back to the topic at hand.” said Dante as he smirked. Jo nodded as she looked down at the documents, and then smiled when she felt Vergil move closer to her so his hand brushed against her’s. 

“Right, so Aleka’s last known residence is here, but that building is nothing but bricks in an empty lot.” said Edvin as he pointed at the address on her file. “And from there the trail unfortunately, runs cold.”

“Could ask around at the black market dealers.” said Dante.

“Edvin, contact Azélie.” said Jo as she looked up at him. “I know you’ve contacted the coven already, but she’s my go-between with them.”

“True...didn’t even think of asking her..” said Edvin.

“Azélie?” asked Dante, Nero and Vergil.

“A very powerful witch in the coven.” answered Jo as she smiled at them. “And someone I am very happy to call a good friend.”

  
  


**End Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUT FULLL STEAM AHEAAAAD

##  **Chapter Five**

  
  


Jo chewed on her bottom lip as she looked through the shelves in a shop and picked up a vial to examine the contents.

“I had no idea that this shop even existed…” said Nero as he looked around and Jo smiled.

“Only really the coven and myself know.” she said as she put the vial back and grabbed another.

“So, why bring me along and not...well..Dad?” he asked. “Still feels surreal calling him that…” She looked up at him as she blushed and went to pick up another vial.

“To talk to you.” she answered. “You’re sure you’re ok with me seeking a relationship with him? I mean I have been friends with you for a while now and I-”

“Jo, it’s fine.” he said as he shrugged. “I’m honestly happy for you and figure this’ll be good for him too.” She smiled as she walked over to the sales counter and handed her the four vials, some crystals, and a small pouch of powder.

“Still, I don’t want this to be awkward or interfere with-”

“It won’t.” he said and sighed.

“You’re sure?” she asked him as the sales clerk rang up the items and she paid for them.

“I’m sure.” he said.

“Positive?” she asked as she took the bag of items and they headed outside of the shop.

“100%.” he said.

“Ok, just remember I’ll kick your ass if you ever call me mom.” she said and he laughed as they walked over to Nico’s van.

“Eh, I don’t know what the fuck you see in him, personally. But maybe this’ll get the stick outta his ass.” said Nico as she poked her head out of the window. “No offense, Nero.”

“None taken.” said Nero as he climbed into the passenger seat and Jo climbed into the back. Jo sighed as she sat down and rolled her eyes.

“Back to the house?” asked Nico as she looked at Jo over her shoulder.

“Yeah but coffee first, because I promised, remember?” said Jo as she stuck her tongue out at Nico.

“Oh shit, right!” said Nico as she spun around in her seat and slammed her foot on the gas, which caused Jo to almost fall out of her seat.

  
  
  


* * *

Jo smiled as she waved at Nero and Nico, and they drove off as she walked towards her house. She stopped as she saw Vergil standing at the front door, and blushed.

“H-Hi.” she said as she adjusted her grip on the paper bags she held.

“Hi.” he said as he stepped down the stairs, and took one of the bags from her.

“Thanks.” she said as she walked to the door, pulled her keys out, and unlocked the door. She opened it, walked in, and Vergil followed her in as he closed the door behind them.

“Where does this go?” he asked as she kicked off her shoes.

“Upstairs in my closet. They’re potion supplies.” she answered as she headed up the stairs. He placed the bag down on the hall table, undid his gaiters, took off his boots, and placed them on the shoe mat. He took off his coat, hung it up in the front closet, took off his gloves, put them in the coat pocket, grabbed the bag, and headed up the stairs after her. He walked into her room and held out the bag to her as she stood in front of her open closet. 

“Thanks.” she said as she took it, placed it beside the other on her desk and started taking items out of them.

“Would you like assistance?” he asked and she looked up at him with a smile.

“Umm sure.” she said and turned to the closet. She opened what looked to be a large repurposed jewelry box, and began to put vials in the holes for them.

“Nero gave us his blessing.” she said as she blushed.

“Oh?” asked Vergil as he handed her a pouch. “I thought he had made that apparent when your siblings decided to tease us.”

“Well, I wanted to be sure…” she said as she put the pouch into the closet. “He...I’ve known Nero for a while. I was never  _ part _ of the Order. They don’t take kindly to witches. But when Edvin and Anja encountered him, they were hunting a demon.” She put the last few items in the closet and closed it.

“He helped them with the hunt, and when Edvin was badly injured, he rushed him here with Anja.” she said. “If he had arrived even just a few minutes later I...I would’ve lost Edvin.” She frowned as she averted her gaze and scrunched her eyebrows together.

“Since mom died...all we’ve had is each other really.” she said and looked up at him as she shrugged. “Edvin and Anja were still pretty young..”

“How did she die, if you care to talk about it?” he asked and she nodded as she walked over to the bed.

“I was about 17, when mom passed.” she said as she sat down on the bed. “I’m almost 12 years older than Edvin and Anja..and Dad had passed not that long after they were born.” Vergil nodded and sat down beside her.

“I had taken them out for lunch one weekend, and when we came home...door was open and I made them wait outside.” she said. “I went in and saw mom’s mangled body, and a demon overtop of her. It’s also when we found out that demon blood is in our family...I triggered and fought it, killed it...but I couldn’t save…I couldn’t do anything for mom.

“When I looked in the mirror and came down from my trigger, I called the cops. They didn’t believe me, of course, because demons weren’t as active then. I had already known about the witchcraft and such, due to friends and mom..so the coven helped.

“After the funeral, I quit school, started hunting and delved into the craft to make ends meet. Selling potions, and the like to others. Raised Anja and Edvin, and yeah…Healing Edvin took so much magicks, and I had to use my demon blood with my own life force to heal him.”

“And you did the same when you healed me, correct?” he asked and she blushed at that.

“I..yes.” she answered. “But I-”

“Don’t want me to feel obligated to you.” he said and she nodded. “Still, you have my thanks for it.” He cupped her chin as he smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. She returned the kiss as she climbed onto his lap and placed her hands on his chest. He growled as he moved his hands to her hips and she nipped at his bottom lip. She broke the kiss to take off her sweater, and he pulled her back to kiss her deeply. She moaned against the kiss as she slid her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, and then pulled at his hair to pull him away from the kiss. He growled as he squeezed her hips, but groaned as she moved her mouth to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. She then moved her hands to his chest, pushed him back onto the bed, and looked down at his vest.

“How in the flying fuck…” she grumbled as she looked over it, and he smirked. He took her hands in his, brought them up to his lips, kissed the palms, and then guided her hands to the top button.

“The design is misleading, ok?” she grumbled and he chuckled as she began to undo the vest. She pulled his vest open once the buttons and zipper were undone and ran her fingers over his chest, before she looked up at him with a wicked grin.

“Jo..?” he asked as he watched her move off of him, and leaned up on his elbows to get a better look as she kneeled in front of him. His eyes went wide as she spread his legs a bit, and sat up as she ran her hands along his inner thighs, up over the bulge in his pants, and to his belt buckle. She undid his belt, his pants, hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down with his pants to his ankles, which let his half hard cock bounce free. She moved back between his legs, gripped his shaft, and lightly pumped it as she brought her mouth down towards it. She licked at the tip as he became fully hard, and laved her tongue from base to tip, before she moved her mouth down onto his cock. He hissed through his teeth as one of his hands moved to the back of her head and she looked up at him as she moved her mouth down until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She then slowly pulled her head back as she hollowed her cheeks on his cock, until he was almost completely out of her mouth, and then moved her head back down as she began to bob her head.

“Fuck…” he groaned and gripped her hair as she pumped his shaft in time with the bobbing of her head. She moaned against his cock as he tightened the grip on her hair and shallowly bucked his hips into her mouth. She pulled her mouth away from his cock with an audible pop, and looked up at him as she continued to pump his shaft.

“I can tell that you’re holding back, Vergil.” she said and he growled. “You don’t have too.” She smiled and moved her mouth back down onto his cock. He looked at her, as if to ask if she was sure, and she responded by humming against his cock.

“Fuck!” he cried out as he stood up, gripped both sides of her head, and began to fuck her mouth. She moaned against his cock as she dropped her hand and hummed again as he picked up the pace. He growled low in his chest as he pushed himself to the back of her throat after a bit, and spilled his seed down her throat. He gave a few more shallow thrusts and fell back onto the bed as he pulled himself from her mouth. She swallowed his seed, and moved back between his legs to fully remove his pants, underwear, and socks, before she began to lick his cock clean. He shrugged out of his vest as he sat up, let it fall off of the bed, and then hooked his arms under hers to pull her up onto his lap. 

“You are very overdressed.” he said as he began to pull off her tank top and she laughed. He pulled it over her head, tossed it aside, and reached behind her back to undo her bra while he trailed kisses over the swell of her breasts. Once that was off, he tossed it aside as well, brought his mouth to her nipple, grazed his teeth over it, and then brought it into his mouth to roughly suck on it.

“Fuck...Vergil..” she moaned as he used his hands to knead her breasts, before he pulled his mouth away, and brought it to hers to nip at her bottom lip. He then growled as he flipped her over so he was on top of her on the bed, and made quick work of removing her pants and socks. He moved himself down her body, leaving a trail of kisses, hooked his fingers onto the waistband of her underwear, and pulled it down and off. He looked up at her as he spread her legs, dragged a finger along her slit, and brought it to his mouth to lick off her juices. He then spread her folds, kissed her mound, and then ran his tongue over her clit. She gasped as he brought it into his mouth, and began to suck on it while he moved two fingers slowly into her cunt. He curled his fingers a bit as he began to pump them in and out of her and continued to suck her clit, while swirling his tongue over it as well.

“Ah..Vergil!” she cried out as she lightly bucked her hips. He glared up at her as he grazed his teeth over her clit, and growled. He then removed his fingers, gripped her thighs, pulled her legs over his shoulders, and delved his tongue into her. She gripped at the sheets on the bed, as she keened and arched her back. He pulled his mouth away from a moment as he smirked up at her.

“Already so close...one would think you quite enjoyed being on your knees for me..” he said and delved his tongue back into her. She cried out and nodded as one of her hands flew to his head to grip his hair.

“Oral...oral fixation...I love giving head..” she said in between moans. His eyes went wide as he looked up at her and seemed to grin against her cunt. He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her cunt, and nosed at her clit. She continued to keen and moan as she felt her core and lower back getting warmer and warmer.

“V..Vergil!!!” she cried out as she arched her back and came. He greedily drank down her juices and swirled his tongue around her hole as he licked her clean. He kissed her mound, then her inner thigh, and slowly sat up.

“Protection?” he asked as she tried to calm her breathing and she blinked at him.

“Hmm? Oh right. There’s a box in the desk.” she said as she gestured towards the desk drawer. He nodded as he got off her, went over to her desk, found the box and removed a condom from it. He unwrapped it as he walked back to the bed, gave his shaft a few pumps as it hardened again, and rolled the condom on before he climbed back onto the bed. He moved so he was overtop of her as she spread her legs for him, positioned himself at her core, and slowly guided himself into her. They both moaned as he bottomed out in her and she draped her legs on his hips as he braced his arms on the bed on either side of her. He leaned down to kiss her as he slowly pulled almost all the way back, and then roughly thrust back into her.

“Don’t..don’t hold back..” she gasped as she bucked her hips against him. He growled as he kissed her deeply and began to rut with her. She moaned into the kiss as she felt skin slap against skin and wrapped her arms around him. He pressed her legs against her chest as he thrust into her more roughly, and growled as he broke the kiss. He nipped at her neck as he moved one hand to where they were joined and began to rub at her clit.

“Scream for me..” he growled as he ran his tongue along the pulsepoint of her neck.

“Yes! YesyesyesyesohgodyesYES!” she cried out as her back arched and he bit down on her neck as he moved his hands to grip onto her shoulders from behind. “VERGIL! YESSS!!” He moaned low against her neck as he felt her convulse around his cock, and buried himself to the hilt inside her as he came. He gave a few more thrusts in her as her muscles milked his cock, before he pulled himself out of her and fell onto his back on the bed beside her. He gulped down air as he tried to quickly calm his breathing and looked over at her as she tried to do the same. He smiled as he stroked her cheek and she looked at him. Her hair was now messed up, a light sheen of sweat covering her, and her cheeks were a delightful pink. She blinked repeatedly at him and giggled as she reached up to push his hair out of his eyes.

“Hmm?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Nothing.” she said as she rolled onto her side and moved closer to him, but he sat up on the bed. He carefully took off the condom, looked around for a trash bin in her room, tossed it in the bin, and then looked over at her.

“I will return shortly.” he said and looked around for his underwear.

“If you’re going to have a shower, nobody is home for a while.” she said. “And I’ll join you.” He looked at her over his shoulder, blinked, and then slowly smiled. She slowly got up, her legs a little wobbly, and walked over to him. She moved her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, and lightly trailed her nails through his hair to the top of his head. She looked up at him as her eyes began to glow violet and she practically purred as she pulled his head back by his hair. He growled at her as his eyes flashed blue, his hands going to her hips, and she ran her tongue over his neck before she nipped at it.

“ **_Mine_ ** .” she growled. His nails dug into her hips as they turned into claws and he jerked his head out of her grip. He looked down at her, as his eyes glowed and growled.

“Your demon is challenging me and mine…” he said, his voice slightly distorted.

“Annnnnd?” she said as she continued to run her tongue along his pulse point. “What will you do about that, dear Demon King?” He growled, almost a purr, and looked at her door, then to her desk.

“If I take you in my demon form…” he said and frowned as his eyebrows scrunched together.

“If you’re worried about pregnancy, because you can’t use a condom...I’ve been on birth control for a  _ while _ , Vergil.” she said and stepped back towards the bed. He growled low, as he looked at her and swallowed a lump in his throat.

“But if you have any reservations, then it's fine.” she said as she took his hand in hers, and he slowly nodded.

“I do not want to hurt you.” he said as he pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him and nodded, the glow vanishing from her eyes.

“Shower then?” she asked and he nodded. She opened the door and the two headed towards the bathroom.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Five**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in me like posting some character data sheets with artwork of Jo, Anja, and Edvin at the end of the chapters? :O Artwork would be in imgur links. I'm working on both atm in between writing chapters.  
> FYI. I hurt my dominate wrist pretty bad recently. And as such, I'm typing at a much slower pace. Sorry. :c


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you use a screen reader, just ignore the words in [ ] next to the distorted words. I'm sorry for anyone that uses them. I try not to use symbols or strange fonts but I really don't know how to fully convey the distorted demonic voice.

##  **Chapter Six**

  
  


Jo frowned as she looked around Devil May Cry’s office and crossed her arms. She stood in the corner of the room, near the front door, and watched as Trish, Lady, Dante and Vergil discussed things at the desk. Vergil looked at her over his shoulder, raised his eyebrow at her in a silent question and nodded towards the others. She blushed a bit as she moved over to his side and chewed on her bottom lip.

“Something off?” asked Dante as he glanced up at her from the map they were looking over.

“This is just  _ your _ territory…” she said. “I dunno about the covens here soo…” She shrugged and looked down at the map. She chewed on her lip as she looked over it, and then felt a chill go down her spine. Her eyes went wide and it felt as if a clawed hand was grasping at the back of her skull.

“ _ You would betray your own kind, devil’s  _ **_whore_ ** _?!”  _ hissed a voice in her head. “ _ Then let us  _ **_use_ ** _ you!”  _ Her eyes turned violet as her sclera turned black, and she growled as she backed away from the others.

“Jo..?” asked Vergil as he looked at her, and the others looked up at her as well. 

“If you think I will easily submit my  **mind** …” she growled as she clutched her head and her body began to glow in violet demon fire as she slowly turned into her devil trigger. “Need...need to go outside..!” Her voice faded into a growl and she leapt backwards out of the doorway, which caused the doors to explode into a shower of wooden splinters.

“Jo!” shouted Dante and Lady, as she bolted from their sight. Vergil growled as he rushed out of the office, and in a flash of blue, shifted to his devil trigger as he raced after her.

  
  
  


* * *

Jo landed outside of Red Grave City in an empty quarry and clutched her head with her hands as she hissed. She was fully in her devil trigger form now, and growled as her tail thrashed around behind her.

“ **_Submit._ ** ” said the voice in her head.

**“N̷͎̋̽̍͆͗̏̓̀͝ȩ̶̠̤̬͍̥̮̅̽͗͜v̴̨̢̛̤͎͙̭̩̖͉̝͂͌̇̃e̵͍̲͈̭̠͒̀͊ŗ̸̰̩̺̝͍̜̭̰͆͜: [Never}** she roared and felt someone land nearby. She turned her head to see Vergil, still in his devil trigger form, and she moved away from him. 

“ **Ö̵̩̝͙͉́͌͆̈́͒́̽͋͐͝Ų̵̡̞̼͎̪̖́̚Ţ̶̛͇̬̻̗̹͚̯̈́̃̄̇͗͜͠ ̶̧̛̟̪̋̓̑̉͠Ö̸̬̩̉̏̕͜F̴͍̰̔̒̍̎̌ ̵̧̞͕̲͎̘͇̭͓̼̀̅̊̅̎̌̈́͋̈́͗M̶̱̈́͊̈̆̊̎Y̶͙͍̭̩̗̽̂̉̋̓̋̍͠͠ ̷̠͇̦͇̜̹̤̗̺̒͆ͅH̸̨̻̟̺͒͆̾͠Ë̷̼̖̻͍͈̜͈̯́͆̅́͐̏̚̕Ả̸̟̥͖̰̼̝̘̮͖̔̉D̵̡̨̜̜̱̏” [OUT OF MY HEAD]** she growled and then screamed as the demon fire flared out from her in a shockwave of power. She waited a moment as she felt the presence vanish, and fell to her knees as she reverted to her human form. In an instant Vergil was by her side as she collapsed onto the ground, and he carefully picked her up. She held onto his hand as she looked up at him, and then her world went black.

  
  
  


* * *

Jo groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she woke up. She was in a bedroom, on the bed, and she heard voices from below her. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up, and hissed in pain as she clutched her head.

“Fuck…” she grumbled as she slowly stood up, looked around the small room, and noticed Vergil’s poetry book on the nightstand. “Must be his room..” She slowly walked out of the room, still clutching her head, and walked over to the railing to look down. Dante, and Trish were looking over the shattered remains of the front door, while Lady was on her phone.

“Really did a number on it..” grumbled Dante.

“I’ll pay to replace it!” she called down and they looked up at her.

“And the sleeping beauty awakens!” chuckled Dante, and she slowly made her way down the stairs. 

“I’ll pay for it.” she repeated and he waved his hands, dismissively. 

“Don’t worry-”

“Dante, I insist.” she said as she rubbed her temple and glared at him. “It’s my fault.”

“Alright, alright.” he said as he sighed and shrugged.

“Where’s Vergil?” she asked as she looked around and then noticed him coming out of the kitchen with a mug in his hand. His eyebrows arched as he saw her and he walked over to her.

“You should be resting.” he said.

“I’m fine.” she said as she rolled her eyes, but he just glared at her. “Really, Vergil. I’m fine.” He continued to glare at her and then finally sighed as he held out the mug to her.

“It’s not coffee is it?” she asked as she looked at it.

“No, I informed Anja and Edvin that something happened, and they responded with a request to get you tea.” he answered. “As you hate coffee.”

“‘Hate coffee?!’” snapped Dante. “Do you hate pizza too?!” She rolled her eyes as she took the mug from Vergil and sighed.

“Yes I hate coffee, Dante. No, I don’t hate pizza.” she said. “Unless idiots put a shit ton of onions and olives on it. Then I do.”

“She’s a keeper, Verge!” said Dante which caused her to blush, and Vergil to glare at Dante.

“Unfortunately, it’s black as they neither said what you take in it.” said Vergil and Jo nodded as she took a sip.

“Ahh, orange pekoe…” she said as she grimaced. “Direct me to the sugar, please.” He nodded as he led her into the kitchen and she began to fix her tea to her liking.

“For future reference, usually 2 sugar, one milk or cream.” she said as she looked at him. “And as hard as hell it is to find here, either Irish Breakfast or English Breakfast.”

“Duly noted.” he said as he looked her over. “What happened?” She stopped stirring her tea and frowned as she stared down at the mug.

“I think Aleka has a powerful witch on her side now…” she said. “A powerful psychic to be more precise. It wasn’t Aleka’s voice I heard, but someone else’s… but too disjointed to tell.

“I had to get away, because I knew to break the spell would cost an immense amount of my energy...and I might harm others in the release of it.”

“Spell?” asked Vergil.

“A spell to bend me to their will.” she said. “To use me as a pawn, to get to you.” Vergil’s eyes went wide in surprise and then his demeanor immediately shifted to rage.

“I see.” he growled out and she looked at him with concern.

“Vergil?” she asked as she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. He blinked as he suddenly calmed and frowned.

“I..forgive me, you were saying?” he asked, but when she did not continue, he took her hand in his and kissed the back of her knuckles. “Please, continue.”

“Alright, but I would like to know what got you from zero to pissed…” she said as she frowned. “Now knowing what to expect, there are ways to shield myself from such things...I’ll have to make some charms for myself, Edvin, and Anja...possibly Nero as well…I doubt she would go after Lady...hmmm.”

“Why just you four?” he asked.

“Us all being a quarter demon, not half, like you and Dante, and Trish being full demon.” she answered as she shrugged. “So we’re more susceptible to it, because our wills are not as strong as you three.” He nodded and she looked back at the mug of tea.

“It was not anything that contained a demon’s touch to it from what I could tell…” she said. “And I did not recognize it’s signature, but it’ll be easy to make some protective charms.” She picked up the mug, and took a sip of the tea.

“Now  _ why _ did you get so mad?” she asked and he averted his gaze as he frowned.

“I have experienced my will not being my own...being used as a pawn.” he said, his voice low, and her eyes went wide as she put the mug back down. He slowly looked back at her and sighed.

“It is still a very...sensitive topic.” he said.

“And one you’re not ready to talk about yet.” she said, and he nodded. “Understandable.”

“Thank you.” he said and she smiled at him.

“I’ve told you that when you’re ready, you’re more than welcome to yak my ear off.” she said.

“I also will admit to having rage at…” he started but then immediately fell silent as he turned away from her.

“Care to finish the sentence, Vergil?” she asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. He clenched his jaw as he felt a growl rise from his chest and he turned back to her.

“I will not suffer those trying to take what is  _ mine.” _ he said as he moved so he was a breath away from her face. “I will not let any harm come to my..to you” Her eyes went wide as she stared at him and her cheeks turned very red. She smiled at him as she moved her hands to cup his face, and kissed him. He returned the kiss as he pressed her against the counter and moved his hands to her hips.

“Keep it in your pants, you two.” said Trish as she came into the kitchen with Lady, and Dante. Vergil and Jo broke apart and looked around a bit sheepish.

“So what exactly happened?” asked Dante as he looked at Jo. She sighed as she crossed her arms and explained to them what happened.

  
  


* * *

Jo pulled a screw from between her teeth as she helped Morrison put the replacement doors in and screwed it into the hole with the screwdriver.

“Nice change to have  _ help _ with repairs.” said Morrison as he gave a pointed look to Dante.

“Hey!” snapped Dante as he shrugged. “Business is slow..”

“It’s fine Dante.” said Jo as she looked at Dante. “Besides, I’m the one at fault for the busted doors, and before you argue it again, I said I felt really bad about it.” He rolled his eyes as he gave her a dismissive wave with his hands and headed towards the kitchen.

“So helping them out now, Miss Hanssen?” asked Morrison as he smiled at her and she smiled at him.

“I’ve told you, Jo is fine.” she said and nodded. “And..I’ve helped Nero in the past as well-”

“And she’s fucking Vergil, which I have no idea why the flying fuck you’d do  _ that _ .” interrupted Lady as she walked over to them and handed Morrison a cup of coffee. Jo glared at Lady as she finished screwing the doors into place and stepped down from the ladder she was on.

“I don’t need your judgment, or your opinion on who I do or do not have in  _ my _ bed, Mary.” she said, flatly.

“You  _ do _ realize what he-”

“Yes.” interrupted Jo.

“And you’re ok with that?” snapped Lady.

“He’s fucking trying to rectify it, isn’t he?” snapped Jo.

“So you just gonna stand by him if he goes down that path again?!” snapped Lady and Jo froze as her eyes went wide.

“I…” she said as Lady crossed her arms, and Jo averted her gaze. She clenched her fists as she looked back at Lady and frowned.

“Not without kicking and screaming.” she said. 

“I have no intention of going down that  _ path _ , as you put it.” They looked up and saw Vergil, sans coat and gloves, as he looked down at them from the walkway. Jo blushed as she looked away and then glared at Lady.

“Two things: One fuck you.” she said as she held up two fingers. “Secondly: take a long walk off a short pier.” She growled as she turned to Morrison and handed him back his drill. Lady glared daggers into Jo’s back as she walked up the steps and over to Vergil. Vergil narrowed his eyes at Lady and then turned to Jo.

“You don’t need to defend me to  _ them _ .” he said, his voice low. “They have good reason to have misgivings regarding myself.” He turned away from the railing and he led her into his room.

“But you are working to rectify it.” said Jo as he closed the door behind them. “And to be fair to you..well I know bits and pieces of what you went through, but only through what others have told me.” He looked her over as he thought for a moment and then sat down on his bed.

“I..” he said as he looked up at her, but she smiled as she walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands.

“I already said, you can tell me when  _ you _ are ready to, Vergil.” she said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “But I was serious about the kicking and screaming by the way.” He scoffed as he looked up at her and smirked.

“What? You think I couldn’t kick your ass?” she said as she grinned and he chuckled. 

“Is that a challenge?” he said and her grin widened. 

“Maybe.” she said as she moved onto his lap and straddled his hips. She looked down at him, stroked his cheeks, and gave him another kiss on the forehead. He moved his hands up her back to hold her against him, and gave a content hum as he closed his eyes. He then smiled as he laid back and rolled them over so he was now on top of her. Jo laughed and smiled at him as she moved her hands to drape over his shoulders and back of his neck. He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and deepened the kiss when she opened her mouth to him. He moved his hands up her stomach, under her top, over her breasts, and to her back to undo her bra. He moved his hands back to her chest, pushed her bra off of her breasts, and began to knead her breasts as he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. She moaned against the kiss and broke it as he pulled her bra and top off. He growled as he continued the kiss, and kneaded her breasts more roughly, before he left a trail of kisses down to her breasts. He then froze as he frowned and let out an exasperated sigh.

“If you open that door, I will rip it off the hinges, and beat you with it, Dante.” he growled as he looked towards the door. Jo’s eyes went wide as she went to cover her breasts, but Vergil stopped her hands and pushed them aside as he glanced at her.

“Hint taken.” came Dante’s voice from the other side of the door. “Trish! Lady! We’re headed out!” Vergil and Jo stared at the door as they heard footsteps leading away and then looked at each other. Vergil sighed as he rested his head against her stomach and grumbled..

“Cockblocked by your own brother.” she said as she patted his back and chuckled. He looked up at her and glared at her, before he lifted himself off of her. He rolled onto his back and ran his fingers through his hair.

“At least we seem to have a semblance of privacy at your place…” he said and she laughed as she rolled onto her side. He rolled onto his side as well, reached up to stroke her cheek, and smiled at her.

“However, I’m not about to let that stop me.” he said as he dragged his thumb over her bottom lip, and she blushed as his eyes darkened. He moved his hands to cup her face, and nipped at her bottom lip before he kissed her deeply.

  
  
  


* * *

Jo whimpered and keened as she tried to look over her shoulder. She was on Vergil’s lap, her back towards him, her arms tied behind her back with his belt, and completely nude with his cock buried in her. He was nude as well, both seated on his bed, and he remained still as he kneaded her breasts while he kissed the crook of her neck. He bit at her neck, ran his tongue over her neck, and pinched her nipples between his fingers. He would occasionally move one of his hands to her clit, and rub at her clit until she almost reached her peak, then pull his hand away. He groaned as he felt her cunt clench around his cock, and bucked his hips up into her. 

“V..Vergil…” she mewled and he nipped at her neck again. 

“Beg.” he growled and ran his tongue along her neck as he snaked his hand down again to her clit. “I am quite content to just sit here with your warmth wrapped around my cock.” He began to lightly and slowly rub her clit and bit down on her neck. She keened as she writhed against him and he moved his hand from her clit to hold her in place by her waist. He ghosted his mouth up her neck, and nipped at her ear.

“ **Beg.** ” he growled and she glared at him. He smirked as he moved his hand back to her clit and continued to rub her clit. He rolled her clit between his fingers as he kneaded her breast with his other hand, and continued to place open mouth kisses along her neck. She moaned as she writhed on his lap and felt her peak nearing again.

“Beg, Jo.” he said, his voice low. “And I’ll let you cum.” She bit down on her lip hard enough to taste blood, and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she squired more. 

“Please please please oh god fuck..pleasepleaseplease.” she whined and he grinned.

“‘Please’ what?” he asked as he stilled his hand.

“F-f-fuck Vergil. L-let me cum. Rail me. Just please!” she cried out. He continued to rub her clit until her back arched, and he kissed her deeply to silence her scream as she came. He pulled her off of him, laid her on her stomach on the bed, brought her ass and legs up so she was bent over, and then positioned himself behind her on the bed. He guided himself into her and growled as he bottomed out in her. He moved his hands to her hips and began to slam in and out of her, which drove her further and further into the bed. He leaned over her as he rutted into her and growled as he rested his forehead against her back. She cried out and moaned as she felt another orgasm rushing forward.

“Fuck...fuck fuck fuck fuuuucckkkk!!” she cried out as her cunt spasmed around him. He growled as he buried himself into and came. He thrust into a few more times as his hips slowed and then slowly pulled out of her. He took the condom off, cleaned himself off a bit, and then undid the belt that bound her arms. He looked over her arms as she laid in a heap on the bed, and then cupped her chin to look over her face. She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks as she rolled onto her back and whimpered.

“I didn’t harm you, did I?” he asked as his brow furrowed in concern, and she shook her head as she reached up to hug him.

“Just just...overwhelmed a bit.” she said as she kissed him. He smiled against the kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. He very lightly trailed his fingers down her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, and back up.

“That...was amazing..” she breathed out and he wiped the tears from her eyes. He kissed her softly and she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Fuck…” she said as she broke the kiss and he chuckled.

“I believe we did  _ plenty _ of that.” he said as he smirked and she blushed as she shook her head.

“No...no…” she said and he raised an eyebrow at her in a silent question. “Vergil..I can smell it on you...and I know mine will start soon but umm…” She turned redder and his eyes slowly went wide as he realized what she was speaking of.

“Ah...right...mating season…” he said and frowned.

“It isn’t as intense for me…” she mumbled. “But I assume it can get pretty bad for you?” He sighed and nodded.

“It can-”   
“I’m more than willing to help~.” she said in a singsong voice and grinned at him. He stared at her and then blushed a bit as he cleared his throat. 

“Are you certain?” he asked and she nodded as she pulled him down into another kiss.

“Completely.” she said and he smiled.

  
  


**End Chapter Six**

**Author's Note:**

> 8D Sorry for the choppiness of the first few chapters. Trying to get the flow of this story.  
> Feel free to check out my other works!


End file.
